The one who got it all
by Theamericancheeseburger
Summary: Prince Ivan was a man who knew what he wanted and would do anythng to get it. He also would do the same for his beloved cat but prehaps his cat is maybe doing the same for him. Too bad Ivan just might learn that he can't have everything. warning Mpreg parings main RusAme, side FRUK, PruCan


_**Hey just so excited to be writing my first fanfic hope you like it,**_

Prince Ivan was bored. As the future king of the Kingdome he usually had duties as prince, lessons and dealing with foreign relations. That or dealing with his crazy sisters, Seriously he was so bored that at this point he almost wished he was dealing with one of the above.

He sighs from his desk that is pushed against the window giving him a clear view of the garden. There were roses, daisies and other exotic flowers growing all except his favorite the sunflower. They had en planted numerous times, but never seemed to survive and all wither away. He was deep in thought of how dull it was when a loud voice broke the silence.

"The awesome me is heading out losers."

Ivan sighed once more, it was just one of his father's pets that the king had gotten from some far off land and happened to acquire the rare albino. Ivan had always wondered why his father allowed his pets to do as they please, coming and going as long as they came back. He would keep them on a short leash to make sure they behave. The albino had been the hardest to break in having pride from his previous home, was kept under lock and key for two years. He had fought as hard as he could but like all good (or smart in Ivan's opinion) had learned that it would be beneficial to behave. Now Gilbert could come and go as he wished as long as they knew where he was and he came back without a fight.

Ivan thinks of how he wished for a companion to talk with and in general have fun with. Sadly no one seemed to like him much besides his sisters. He thinks of Gilbert wondering where he was going, probably to town about a mile away passed the gates. Ivan chuckled he must be bored to remember all that.

"Wait that's it." Ivan jumps up he could go to town to cure his boredom. He leaves his chambers at once and heads outside. He calls for a carriage to be ready to take him. As he waits he feels something rub against his leg. Looking down he sees a dark brown cat with a white neck line. The cat was very big as well as fluffy.

"Ah Vodka you wish to go too Da?" Vodka looks up and meows, then purrs still rubbing against Ivan's leg

Ivan leans down and rubs his beloved pet. Vodka had been at Ivan's side since he had been a kit that's mother abandoned in the castle barn to die. Luckily Ivan had gone in there to hide from his sisters; otherwise he would never hear the helpless kitten's mews for help.

Ivan looks at Vodka as the carriage pulls up and as the cat hops in he can't help but think that he would do anything for his pet and if his cat ever wanted anything he would get it at all costs.

As they drive on Ivan looks unimpressed at the scenery then decides to close his eyes for a quick nap, when he hears vodka's cries. He looks and sees Vodka clawing at the door.

"Stop the carriage." Ivan's command is almost instantly followed and as soon as the Ivan opens the door Vodka shoots out into the woods nearby. Ivan leans on the door wondering what had caught his cat's interest. When he hears a sharp yawl he straitens up then, he sees the bushes rustle. He perks up then sees Vodka…. Carrying a struggling cat in his mouth.

The cat was yellowish-white with a brown tail and a very fluffy neck that was also brown, but the most significant features the cat had was spectacle shaped marks under its eyes and….a cowlick now that was peculiar.

Ivan noticed that despite the strange cat's struggling Vodka kept a tight grip and seemed pleased with himself for finding the cat. He reaches out to pet the cat but Vodka pulls it away and curls around it protectively. Ivan looks in shock at Vodka who had never done that before when realization dawns on him.

"This is to be your mate da." Ivan had heard love made you do things you normally would not and Vodka never hid anything from him. The cat who seemed to understand the conversation struggled harder.

"Well she is beautiful, I am sure the kittens will be the same." the cat hissed at this and Ivan looks and sees why.

"Oh you are a boy…Vodka do you wish to have kittens with this cat?" a nod "Then you will have them." Ivan being a royal had a family secret as to why the family always had an heir. This is the secret that will allow Vodka to have kittens with the strange cat despite them both being the same gender.

Vodka had purred when he heard Ivan's plan and Ivan grows excited. Soon there will be little kittens running around brightening his day.

"Come let us go back to the castle." Vodka hops in the carriage with the smaller cat and just as Ivan is about to go in with him.

"Please wait."

Ivan turns around wondering what was going to hold him up now.

"Please wait that's my brother's cat."

_**Alright can you say creepy pet crush Ivan geez I was a little worried about Ivan when I read it for his mental health.**_

_**I am not sure if there will be smut or not well just have to see also if you can't tell this is ahem** A MPREG that's right so if you don't like it don't read it also criticism is accepted as well as reviews and anything else you have to offer. I hope this turns out alright this is my first fanfic so I hope I do an adequate job. Love you all hope you HAVE A HAPPY EASTER and there will be longer chapters this is just to see if anyone is interested.**_


End file.
